the not-so-secret life of Maya
by Musicluver123
Summary: This is my very first fanfic, please read. Maya, an american 13 year old, has 6 siblings and 4 charas. What happens when they run into the guardians? What will she have to do to save her only family? The summary sucks, please just read it. The rating may change later on in the story. Maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfic and i want you to tell me what you liked and what could have been better.

Plz review!

Chapter 1

"Shh, guys, you're going to get us kicked off the plane!" I told my siblings. "They wouldn't!" my sister, Lily, gasped. "Oh, they would," Peter said. "Yeah," the middle child, Arthur, added.

"They just give you a parachute and push you off," he said. "They wouldn't, would they, Maya?" Little Marie asked. Little Marie isn't her real name, but we call her that because she is the youngest and her name is Maria, so it stuck. "Don't worry, they won't, they'll just drop us off at the nearest deaf hotel," I joked.

She giggled. "If I put a movie on, will you guys be quiet?" I asked, desperately. They agreed and a few minutes later, Little Marie was sitting next to me, the three boys were in the middle row, and the other two girls were sitting in front of us.

Little Marie chose '_Barbie and the Three Musketeers_', Mia and Lily chose '_One direction: This is us_', and the boys chose '_Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2__nd__ Dimension_' while I listened to the top 40 in the US. Two hours later, the plane landed and Little Marie had fallen asleep.

We got in a cab after we got our luggage and headed toward a hotel. When we got in the hotel room, the kids practically passed out on the bed.

When I made sure that they were all fast asleep, I took out my shugo chara. I have 4, Halo is the girly, innocent, angelic side and she wears a angel outfit with flare, for example, her white dress is torn, her high heels have ribbon, her wavy, loose, long black hair has glitter in it.

Kiara is the opposite, she is the evil, free, tough, devilish, tomboyish side and she wears black and red converse, black, ripped, tight jeans, and a black spagitti strap that had a red cat skull on it. She has a black cat ear and a red cat ear with a black tail with red strips and her hair is black with red highlights.

Melody is the musician, artistic, fashionable side and she wears white and black flip flops, white short shorts, a cerulean blue tank top with a white g clef, and her navy blue hair was in a side ponytail.

Then there's Roxy, she is the athletic, sporty, and flirty side and she wears white converse, white short shorts, a white tube top with an Olympic sign on it, and she had a white cap with a baby blue design and her black hair with cerulean blue highlights and it was in a high ponytail.

"How are you going to pay for the room?" Halo worried. "Don't worry, the manager knew our mom and felt bad for us and is supporting us until we can get on by ourselves," I told her. "You better be going to look for a job, starting tomorrow," Roxy told me.

The next morning, I ordered food my siblings and put a note next to Peter saying where I was and that he was in charge. Then I went to a lot of different stores. I found this super cute pouch that my charas could use and it could go around your waist.

It was black with white ribbon, I loved. In the end I was working at a music, and the made Melody very happy. I could let them out because it didn't look like anyone could see them. "Roxy!" Melody yelled, looking around.

I knew immediately that she flew off looking at something, then got lost. I sighed. She was always getting lost. A few minutes later, we found her talking to a pink character.

"Who's the friend, Roxy?" I asked her. "This is Ran, her owner lives here, in Japan, and is willing to take us to her house," Roxy said with a hopeful face. "Fine," I sighed and started to follow Ran. When we got to her house, it was dark.

Did I mention it was the end of the school year? It slipped my and I just felt the need to say that. Anyway, I rang the doorbell and I guessed that it was the mom that answered the door.

"Are you one of Amu-chan's friend?" she asked me. Ran said yes, so I nodded. "Amu-chan, a friend is here!" she called upstairs as she let me in.

A few minutes later, a pinkette came downstairs wearing a bathrobe on. She looked confused, then she saw Ran so she played along. "Do you want to come upstairs?" she asked me.

I nodded and we went upstairs. "Can you see guardian characters" she asked me straight out. I lifted the lid to the pouch and my charas flew out. "Halo, Kiara, Melody, Roxy," I said, pointing to each one in turn.

"Roxy met Ran, Ran showed us here," I explained, short and simple. She nodded and said ,"Would you like to meet my other-,". I interupted ,"Not-so-little blue boy is standing outside your balcony window," I said, pointing.

The boy had a plastic bag with stuff in it in his hand. He opened the door and said ,"You should lock your door, pervs could come in," he said. Then he noticed me. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing to me.

Before she could answer, I replied for her. "That's for me to know and for you guys to find out," I said, smirking. Then, I character changed with Kiara and I had a black cat ear and a red cat ear, got a black tail with red stripes, and my eyes, normally brown, turned blood red.

Still smirking, I jumped off the balcony and jumped on lamp posts to the hotel with my charas following me. When we got to the room, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

The room was messy, but it was cleanable. Everyone was asleep, so I didn't have to worry about them. I got on the computer and by the next morning, there was a school that we could go to and a daycare slash kindergarten where Austin and Little Marie could go.

The summer was pretty much the same thing everyday. The boys fighting, the girls arguing, me punishing whoever started it, and because I was always at work, everything happened over the phone.

By the end of the summer, I had earned a lot of money, counting half of the gamble money mom won, it was 10,000 american dollars, but in yens, it was about 15,000. There is a positive side to gambling, especially if you're good at it.

The week before school started, we all went shopping for school supplies, uniforms, and other stuff. I bought my uniform, school bag, jeans, and accessories. Everyone else bought just the uniform and bag.

When we got to the hotel, I borrowed sewing materials from friends across the hall, so I could make my outfit a little different.

Instead of the skirt, high socks, and shoe, I wore ripped, bootloose jeans, and black converse. I liked the top, but everything pink turned black and I added an arm band that was white and had a black broken heart on it. The bag was fine, except for the colors. I got a black one and drew a broken heart, g clef, and cat skull in different corners with a white sharpie marker.

On the first day of school, we had to be there extra early so that we could talk to the principle. On the way there, we dropped off Austin and Little Marie at the kindergarten and made our way to Sieyo Elementary, that's the name of our school.

I was supposed to start seventh grade, but I'm terrible at reading and writing in Japanese, so I'm starting fifth. When we got there, there were only a few students there, but they didn't pay much attention to us. We went to the Principle's office and we were ordered to stay there until the bell rung.

When it did, we went in youngest to oldest order to drop each other off in the class rooms. When I got to my mine, the teacher told me to come in, and boy did make an impression on them!


	2. Chapter 2

Please review!

Chapter 2

I had worn what I described in chapter 1, I had on a black earring and a g clef earring. I also had a necklace that had a broken heart with my name on one of the pieces and the word _life_ on the other piece.

I had decided to wear the chara pouch and had taken a long shower the night before and and had braided it while it was still wet to make it wavy, and trust me, it was. I loved it.

"Could you tell a little about yourself and who you are?" the teacher asked. He had introduced himself earlier as Nikaidou-sensei. "Yo, the name's Maya and I moved here in the begging of the summer," I said with a small wave.

"Maya-chan will now take questions," Nikaidou said, pointing to a greenish haired girl. "Do you have any siblings, and if you do, how many?" she asked me.

"I have six siblings, Little Marie, Austin, Lily, Arthur, Mia, and Peter," I said, counting them off on my fingers. "Who did you come with?" a boy in the back asked. "I came with my siblings," I answered.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" a pink haired girl asked. "I don't think so, unless you went to Texas for vacation," I replied. Everyone looked confused so I said ,"I moved from there, where will I be sitting?".

"You will be sitting behind Mashiro Rima, Rima please raise your hand," Nikaidou said. Rima was a short, blonde, long haired, and it looked like all the boys were her slave.

When I passed by her, she slipped a note into my coat pocket. Then I sat down and opened the note. It said '_I know you have guardian characters, go to the Royal Garden after school, then we will talk. -Rima_'

It was short and simple, just the way I like it. I talked to Peter and the others at lunch, I told him that he was in charge until I got home and that it was his responsibility to pick up Austin and Little Marie.

After school, I went to the green house they called 'The Royal Garden'. When I walked, I saw three girls and two boys sitting at a glass table in the center of the garden. There were also eight guardian characters playing on the table.

I cleared my throat as my charas came in. "Maya, can we hang out with the other charas?" Roxy asked me. When I said yes, I turned my attention to the guardians, which were looking at me. "Rima called me, why?" I asked them.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Hotori Tadase, King's chair and my chara Kiseki, Mashiro Rima, Queen's chair and her chara Kusukusu, Sanjo Kairi, Jack's chair and his chara Musashi, Yuiki Yaya, Ace's chair and and her chara Pepe, and Hinamori Amu, Joker's chair and her charas Ran, Miki, Su," he introduced the _guardians_.

"What's that got to do with me?" I asked, annoyed. "We know you have shugo charas and we want you to join as the second Joker," Tadase explained.

My eyes widened slightly. "There is no way I would join the _Guardians," _I said. "Why not?" Yaya pouted. "One, I don't have the time, I have six siblings and keep a job, two, I don't like the capes, and three, I've always been a lone wolf and that's how its going to stay," I said.

The guardians all looked a little surprised. Then, I looked at my bracelet, and saw that the heart charm had disappeared. "Guys, we're leaving," I said. Outside of the garden, I remembered that I left my phone in the classroom.

Walking to the classroom, I remembered that I left my phone in the classroom. Walking to the classroom, I started to hear voices. "Amu was a disappointment when she turned out to be friendly," I heard a male voice say. "Yeah, she's what you call a fake," another said. Weird.

I knocked gently on the door. I heard them erasing the stuff on the board and then heard a "Come in,". I entered ans saw them with their textbooks open and looking at me.

"I forgot my phone, have you guys seen it?" I asked them without as much without as possible. When they shook their heads, I sighed and started looking. A few minutes later, I still couldn't find it.

"Can I borrow one of your phones to call mine?" I asked the boys. I used a phone and a ring later, I heard 'Brokenhearted' playing by Karmin. I found my phone in the back of a bookcase.

"Thanks," I said, returning the boy's phone. "N-no problem," he stuttered. I gave him a small, kind smile and I think he nearly passed out. I gave a devil smirk and narrowed my eyes slightly which made the other boys wolf whistle.

"See you tomorrow!" I said walking out the door. When I got outside, I started laughing and my charas joined me and we laughed so hard that we couldn't breath for a whole five minutes. "I think Maya's got a boyfriend," they teased. I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review and tell me what you think could be better and what you liked and disliked

Chapter 3

The next day, we were there at 7:30, when we were supposed to be there. Lily looked a little nervous, so I decided to ask her what was up. Turns out she met a cute boy yesterday and didn't know what to say to him.

"Just don't space out or stutter, it gives it away," I told her. She thanked me and then went to her friends. I smiled inwardly.

If anyone say me acting nice or friendly, it would blow my cover and I didn''t want to be labeled a _'fruad'_. When I entered the classroom and sat down, I noticed that Nikaidou wasn't there and there was a lady in her twenties there instead.

"Nikaidou is out sick and I will be his substitute, I would like to remind you that tomorrow is the tournament between Moon class and Star class," she announced.

Then class started, I didn't pay much attention until we started to practice english. Most students spelled things in english vertically instead of horizontally and they spelled things not even close to what they were supposed to spell.

It was really hard not to laugh, and I accidentally let a chuckle out. The kids around me heard and so did the teacher. "Is something funny?" she asked me.

"No, it's just that when you're spelling something in english, you have do it horizontally, not vertically, and a lot of the words are misspelled," I told her. "Then I would like for you to spell every word that was misspelled, spelled correctly," she told me.

Let's just say that sometimes when the teacher whats to make you feel bad, it doesn't always work. At the end of the day, I was held back by Amu. "What do you want, Amu?" I asked, irratated.

"Where have I seen you before?" she asked me. "Beginning of the summer, Ran, your house, blue boy, character change?" I told her. "Oh yeah, now I remember, do you want to come to the Royal Garden with me? Kukai is coming today," she invited.

"Yeah, sure, let me just call my brother," I told her. I called my brother and told him that he was in charge again, and if there was an emergency to call me, then I went to the Garden.

I entered with my charas following, then they sat on me. Halo on my head, Kiara on my left shoulder, Melody next to Halo, and Roxy on my right shoulder. "You have four guardians," Tadase stated. "Kiddy king doesn't seem very smart," Kiara snickered. Tadase looked taken aback.

"How dare you say that to the king, commoner," Kiseki said to her. "Did the kiddy king's chara just call me a commoner?" Kiara asked me. I decided not to answer that.

Then a brunnette appeared behind Amu and started talking. I couldn't exactly understand them because I was talking to _my_ charas. They were talking about x eggs and that there weren't that many here. Then, he grabbed Amu's hand ran out the door. My charas followed them for no reason and I followed them.

We ended up in a park. "Who are you and why did you come?" the brunnette asked me. "I came because my charas came, and you are?" I replied.

"Kukai, meet Maya, Maya, meet Kukai," Amu introduced us ,"Maya moved here with her other six siblings in the beginning of summer and she's in my class,". "Yo, what's up Maya?" He said. "Likewise, guys, why did you want to follow them?" I asked my charas.

"I dunno, cause we felt like it," Roxy replied. I stared at them. They have got to be kidding. "I'm leaving," I said, turning around.

"Wait," Melody said. "What?" I asked. "Why did Kukai bring Amu here?" she said. I looked at Kukai. "I noticed Amu looked down, so I took her here," he answered. "Can you go get us some ice cream?" he asked me. "Whatever," I replied.

When I came back with the ice cream, Amu seemed a little better. "I got a vanilla, chocolate, and a strawberry, which one do you want?" I asked them.

Amu got strawberry, Kukai got vanilla, and I ended up with chocolate. Half-way through my ice cream, a huge gust of wind and a blond teenage girl with bat wings appeared. An Xed out guardian egg appeared, too. It was in like a plaid and diamond pattern.

"Hello, Amu," she said. "Um, who's that?" I asked them. "That's Hoshina Utau, a pop star," Kukai said. "Never heard of you, but I'm getting a bad vibe from you. I'm kinda upset that you ruined our ice cream," I said, ready to character change with Kiara.

"Whatever, my battle is with Amu," she said. "Why do you want to battle me?" Amu asked her. "I want to improve my battling skills," she said. "I kind of underdtand," Kukai said.

Me and Amu looked at him. "In sports, you battle to be the best you can," he said. "You're getting my point," Utau told him. "Hey, Kukai, get back on my side," Amu complained. _Why am I still here? _I asked myself. _This is boring, but there might be a battle. Battles are cool _ I argued with myself.

"-like me," I heard Amu say. Then, Amu character transformed. I also saw Kukai and Utau character transforming. "Aw, don't let me miss out on all the fun," I smirked.

I character transformed with Roxy. I had jean short shorts, white converse, blue plaid shirt, and a tye died bandana holding my hair up. "Country hex," I whispered. Did I mention that Kukai had a chara named Diachi? Yeah, slipped my mind.

Kukai had character transformed with Diachi, Amu with El, and Utau with Dia. Not sure that's the real name, just saw the diamonds and thought.

Amu battled Utau while me and Kukai cleansed x eggs. Well, Kukai gathered, my bracelet cleansed. "Who won?" I asked after everyone undid the character transformation. "Really?" Kukai asked me. "What? I just want to know," I defended myself.

Then a bluenette appeared. "Ikuto," Utau said, looking at him. "Did you see the whole fight?" she asked, looking down. "No, just got here," he told her.

"Then what's with the bag?" I asked him. "Didn't I see you before, at the beginning of the summer, or something?" he asked me. "Yeah, the name's Maya, and what's in the bag?" I asked, again. "It's for you guys," he said, giving the bag to Kukai.

"It's filled with ice cream!" Kukai exclaimed. _There's only two kinds of people in the world, the ones that entertain, and the ones that observe. _That was my phones ringtone!

"Guys, where is my phone?" I asked my charas. "Kiara had it last," the others pointed to Kiara. "Where is it?" I sighed. "You guys do whatever, I'm leaving anyway," I told the people that were looking at me.

I found my phone in a bush and I picked it up. "Hello?" I answered. A loud noise came from the phone. "Maya, Arthur found some speakers and-," the voice was interruped by another screech. "- he kinda broke them," the voice continued.

How does a boy break speakers?!


	4. Chapter 4

Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far

Chapter 4

"Arthur, how in hell do you break speakers?!" I shouted at him. Good thing Little Marie, Austin, or Lily wasn't here. When it's just Peter, Mia, and Arhur, we can cuss.

"Well..." he began, "I just got in trouble for skateboarding in the the lobby, and then I went to the lounge and I saw the speakers. I was leaving and then I saw something shiny on top of the speakers, so I climbed it and then the speaker fell on top of the other speaker and they both broke," he explained.

"What was the shiny thing?" I asked. "It was just a dime," he shrugged. "Was it all worth a dime?" I asked him. He shook his head and I sighed.

"I'll help you raise the money to pay for the speakers, but you have to do most of the work," I said. He went up to the room, and went to talk to the new manager. The other manager got really sick and is either ing the hospital, or dead. I'm not sure which.

When I went in her office, I saw a LOT of cat pictures. _Obbsesive much? _I asked myself. "Sit down," she told me.

"I am very sorry about the speakers, is there anyway me and my brother can repay you for it?" I asked, not sure what answer I was looking for."We have a job opening as a singer and a daycare worker," she said, not looking up from her papers.I was shocked.

I rarely sing, only when my siblings were babies! "S-sing?" I asked her. "Yes, is there a problem?" she asked me.

"No, it's just that, I don't know how well I can sing," I told her."Well you'll find out when you sing in front of a crowd, won't you?" she said, looking up. "You're pretty young, where are your parents?" she asked me. I stiffened a little bit.

"I don't know," that was particially true, I didn't know what bar/casino my mom was in now and I have no clue what so ever about my dad.

She looked surprised, most people do when I tell them that. "Me and my brother will take the jobs," I told, then got up and went to the room. Arthur looked at me with mervous eyes.

"I now have a job as a singer, while _you _have to take care of little kids," he was happy and upset about the news. "You can sing?" Little Marie asked me. "I don't know,".

The next day before school, I got the songs I was supposed to sing in three days. I studied the lyrics and got an idea of the rythem until I got to school. "After school, we're going shopping," I told my siblings and I left them confused.

I had remembered that today was the tournament and brought jean shorts, white cowboy shirt, several hair bands, and white converse.

After the bell rang, the classes took turns changing in the locker rooms. "Here," a girl was handingme a gym uniform. "Um, I don't think so," I said, taking out my own clothes. It wasn't that I didn't like it, but I didn't like it, either.

A few minutes later, all the classes went outside. I went to Peter. "I feel kind of bad for Mia and Arthur," I told him, both of us smirking.

"Yeah, it's not fair that the best of us is on one team," he replied. "It serves Arthur right for breaking the speakers, though," reasoning with him. He agreed. "Here's the plan," I whispered to him. "Until they think they're going to win, we play bad, then we give it our best, sound like a plan," I asked him.

"Sounds like a plan," he replied. After kickball, basketball, and basketball, they thought they were actually going to win. Wrong. Dodgeball and volleyball is my best sport.

"You ready?" Peter asked. I smirked in reply. "Lets do this,".

**Yea, yea, yea, I know it's short but I'm going to update tomorrow. Maybe. After that, I can't update because I'm going to a band camp. It's only for a week. Don't judge me!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Gomen, gomen, gomen! I haven't updated because of SMA camp. The director for middle school band 1 was so awesome! We kept asking him where he got his dog. He got his dog at a ranch. Spotted Ass ranch to be exact. ^^

Please review!

Chapter 5

I stayed in the back for the first half of dodgeball, but when we were about to lose, me and Peter stepped in. "Me and my brother will take it from here,"

The others on my team looked doubtful, because we were terrible the first half, but they were desperate and tired, so they let us play. We won dodgeball by 5 points and we were considered a '_secret weapon_' against the other team.

In volleyball, I sat out. "-water," I heard Rima say. Then a boy appeared with a bottle of water. You have _got _to be joking.

Then, a girl fell, missing the volleyball. She was pulled out and I was pulled in. Literally. A girl had to drag me onto the court, I was pretending I was horrible. I got us 5 points in 10 minutes. That's my best damn record!

I smirked, this is going to be a good game... and I spoke to soon~_~". An x egg appeared and Amu took after it. I went into trees when no one was looking and character transformed with Roxy.

I saw Amu falling off the roof and smirked. I went out into the open near where she was about to land. I cornered the egg and she cleansed it. While everyone was engulfed of the white light, I changed into my normal clothes.

I was about to get away unnoticed when a boy pointed at me and pointed me out to everyone. Nobody likes snitch you know.

"- really cool, should I tell her?" I heard a voice. Crap, I think someone is going to confess. "Let's start the game," I told the referee quickly. He nodded and started the game. At the end, we won, which was no surprise. Every time me and Peter are teamed up, we won.

"I knew you were holding out," Arthur complained. "Don't judge us, little bro," I replied, ruffling his hair. Then I saw Kairi talking on his cell. I walked over to him and heard him say that Amu was powerful and stuff.

He hung up and turned around, surprised to see me. "Who was that?" I asked innocently. "...None of your business," I grabbed his phone and looked at recent calls. "You were talking to your sister about Amu?" I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah, I like her?" he asked more than stated.

I raised my other eyebrow then smirked. "I won't tell, I got a few secrets of my own," then I walked away. I walked to my siblings.

I told them that we had to get going if we wanted to pick up Little Marie and Austin in time and get to practice on time. We left and picked the other two siblings. Everyone to the hotel and then I went to the lounge, where I practice and perform, and Arthur went to the daycare.

"I feel bad for you, you have to change diapers and take care of drooling, nose-picking toddlers, while I sing," I teased. He glared at me. "Hey, it was your own fault, don't break anymore speakers, kay?" I scolded him.

I went downstairs and Arthur kept walking. I looked around and saw a pianist at the piano. "What's the first song are we going to practice?" I asked him, getting out my music. "How about _A thousand miles _by ?" I looked at it and agreed.

I looked at him for the first time and was a little surprised that he wasn't much older than me. He had the same reaction with me.

"Aren't you a little young to be singing here?" I smirked. "Yes, Yes I am. My brother broke 2 speakers and he's in the daycare while I'm here," I explained. "I'm here because I need some money," he shrugged. "Let's get this over with, I have 6 siblings waiting to be fed and I have the late shift at G Clef Music Store," I went up to the stage and he started playing.

Two days later was a Saturday so I had to perform for the first time today. I hummed the rhythm to _Twice _by Little Dragons. It was a nice, slow, melancholy song.

I went to my first shift and on my way there, I saw a poster saying _Performance at the Niwa Hotel. 13 year old Maya singing. _Then there was a picture of me. I was horrified. I immediatly tore down the poster and any other posters I saw, and threw them in the trash.

After my shift, I went to the lounge at the hotel to practice one last time. I practiced a song called _A thousand years _by Christina Perri. It was a nice song. It is played in Twilight.

I sighed and went upstairs to get ready for the performance. I wore a black dress that was torn at the bottom and a few gold stripes. I put a black and gold flower in my hair, which was loose with a small braid on the side. I had gold glitter in my hair, black heels and gold gems on the straps.

The pianist, which I learned that his name was Takumi, was wearing a black tux with a gold tie. It was a little crowded, but at least there wasn't media there.

When I walked on the stage, a few people looked a little surprised how young I was. "Thank you for coming, the performance will start in a few minutes, there are refreshments on the right side of on the room," I said politely. Walking off the stage, I saw the guardians in here. Crap, they must've seen a poster.

I couldn't do anything about it so I just ignored them. It's for my siblings, It's for my siblings. I kept repeating that in my head.

A few minutes later, I walked back on stage and Takumi sat at the piano. "This is called _A thousand miles_," Then, I started singing.

_Making my way downtown, Walking fast, Faces pass, and I'm home bound._

I sat on the piano.

_Staring blankly ahead, Just making my way, making my way through the crowd_

_And I need you, and I miss you, And now I wonder_

_If I could fall, Into the sky, Do you think time, would pass me by, 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, If I could, just see you, tonight_

I stood up and walked up to the microphone

_It's always times like these, when I think of you, And I wonder, if you ever think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong Living in your precious memory  
_

_'Cause I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time would pass me by, 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, If I could see you, tonight_

I walked to the left side of the stage

_And I, I, Don't want to let you know, I, I, Drown in your memory, I, I, Don't want to let this go, I, I, Don't_

_Making my way downtown walking fast, Faces pass and I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way making my way, through the crowd_

_And I sill need you, and I still miss, and now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time, would pass us by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles, If I could, Just see you, If I could, Just hold you tonight_

When I finished the song, there were a few stares. Was I really that bad? Then there was a _huge _round of applause.

The guardians just stared at me. What did they think? I took a small break. When I went back stage, they followed me. "What the hell do you want?" I asked them, not even turning around.

"You are a very good singer," Kairi said. "So?" I went in my dressing room. The guardians came in and I pushed Tadase and Kairi out. "It's called a _dressing _room," I said, turning their faces red. "Takumi!" I called. He was like a big brother to me now.

"These 2 pervs tried to get in my room, keep them company and stuff, introduce them to my siblings, I don't know, just keep them busy," I told him when he arrived. He nodded and he took them to my siblings.

"So, what do you want?" I put on different earrings and make up. "Um, w-we wanted t-to kn-know if you c-could cleanse x eggs b-by s-singing," Amu stuttered. I shrugged. "Never tried it," I went back on stage and sang _A thousand years _by Christina Perri and _Love story _by Taylor Swift.

After that, I talked to the guardians again. In the middle of a conversation, my siblings came. They all tried to hug me at the same time. I groaned and feel on my back with my siblings laughing.

"Ok, Ok, get off!" I groaned. They got off one at a time and started talking all at the same time. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," I said. I pointed to Little Marie. "I got a prize for best picture in day care!" she said proudly. "I made a dog out of macaroni," Austin told me.

I pointed to Lily. "I got a 100 in our spelling test," and on and on. Arthur had made some friends at daycare, Mia had finished her science project, and Peter was getting popular in his class.

Then I remembered that the guardians were still here. "Um, these are my siblings Little Marie, Austin, Lily, Arthur, Mia, and Peter," I introduced them. "Guys, this is Tadase, Rima, Kairi, Yaya, and Amu, the guardians," I introduced the other people.

They each said hi. "What do you guys want to order from room service?" I asked my siblings. "Can they come up to our room?" Little Marie asked me. I bit my lip. "Um, if they want to," I replied slowly.

They didn't refuse, so everyone got up the elevator and we went to the penthouse level, that's our level. "Is anybody afraid of heights?" they shook their heads. "Good," we entered the room and I put my hand infront of the guardians. They looked confused, but then my siblings came running in.

"Did you want to get trampled?" they looked a little surprised. I grabbed the phone to order before my sibings could. We ordered 4 pizzas, all different and a few minutes later it came.

"I would grab anything you're going to eat, if not you're going home hungry,"


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! I'm going to a camp today, bye!

(3 hrs on the road here I come! )

Chapter 6

These little guardians are frigging annoying!

They keep on bothering me to join there little group.

Every time they come around, I put my headphones on and put the volume all the way up.

I try telling them that I want to work alone, but they can't seem to get a clue!

One day, I finally snapped.

"Will you guardians leave me the fuck alone?! Can't you get a clue? I don't want to be part of your group!" I screamed at them.

They looked really shocked and surprised.

"I work by myself, please get that because I'm not repeating that anymore!" I said, more calmly this time.

I then walked to work.

I changed into my uniform.

It was a black, torn jeans with paint on them, a glow in the dark g clef t shirt, and black and blue converse.

The first costumer surprised me.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?"

"My violin needs to be fixed, it doesn't sound right,"

"Um, I'll put a note and put it in the back, may I?"

He gave me his violin. "Feel free to look around,"

He nodded and walked to the string part of the store.

I put the violin in the back and I heard the bells chime, so either he left or someone else came.

I went back to the counter and asked him what he wanted.

"I need a tuning fork for violin,"

"Ok," I got one from the back and put it in a bag.

"Birthday present? or do you play violin?"

"No, I don't play violin, but I know someone who does, aren't you Maya, from the hotel?"

I stiffend

"Yes, I am,"

"I heard you have 6 siblings and your littlest sister's birthday is next week,"

"I don't where you heard that,"

"You don't deny it though, so it's true,"

"11.49, yes it's true,"

He got out his wallet.

"Yes, I will keep in contact with you,"

I stared at him.

He grabbed the bag, left the money on the counter, and had left.

"Do you know him?"

I turned and saw Ikuto.

"No, he was, um what's the word, oh yeah, CREEPY,"

He chuckled.

My phone vibrated, signaling that I was getting a text.

I picked it up and froze.

"how the hell did he get my number?!" I scream.

I'm leaving, gots to go. I'll miss you internet! Bye

Oh and I'll update when I get back.

v

V

v

V

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

This is getting harder. I'm writing 3 stories at a time!

If you have been writing more than 1 at a time. REVIEW!

Chapter 7

I am freaking out!

How did _that _CREEP get _my _cell number?!

He texted me yesterday and I can't get his text out of my head.

**You got talent kid. We could use someone like you on the other team.**

What team? Who am I like? I have talent?

I clear my head and smile.

It's almost little Marie's birthday and I need to make sure she has the best party ever!

I motion for my sisters to come towards me.

"Is something wrong sissy?"

Little Marie tilts her head slightly.

She's so cute when she's clueless.

I shake my head.

"I think it's almost someone's birthday soon, and I think we should go on a girls day out, what do you think?"

Her eyes brighten with excitement.

She nodds her head vigorously.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

We had just dropped the boys off at the arcade and we were in the spa.

I only let myself get pampered because it was Little Marie's birthday.

But because I have Kiara, I chose black, gold, and silver nail polish.

I am so bored!

Lily was asking Mia for boy advice, and Little Marie had become best friends with the nail stylers.

With my free hand, I started to play Angry Birds.

I saw Amu and her guardian buddies walk by.

I didn't pay much attention, but I really hoped they wouldn't see me.

Unfortunately, Tadase saw me and then they all turned to me.

I wasn't paying any attention now because I just got a new high score!

I was really lucky.

Because I disliked being pampered, I went first and only asked for 3 colors, unlike the others who chose 5, I was first to finish.

I quickly put my high tops back on and stretched.

Little Marie finished soon after me.

We walked out tried to decide what store we were to next.

Little Marie's eyes widened a little and yelled,"Ami?!"

Who dat?

I realize that Ami sounds like-,"Hi Maya-chan," speak of the devil.

(I would stop the chapter here, but its to short, so on with the story!)

It was Amu.

"Um, Ami, who's that?"

Ditto, how does Little Marie know the little Brunette?

"Maya, we're- oh," I heard Mia say.

Lily and Mia just finished.

"Um, who is this, Maya-chan?"

I saw the guardians behind Amu. I noticed Ikuto was with also.

That Tadagay guy had asked the question.

Little Marie answered for me.

"We're Maya's Sisters. I'm Little Marie, this is Lily, and this is Mia. Austin, Arthur, and Peter are our brothers but are at the arcade!"

She smiled. "Um, we were just going to eat,"

"Did I mension i's my birday?" she added in baby talk, with a sparkle attack.

Tadase, Amu, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Yaya were under the spell, but the rest of us weren't.

Little Marie knew how to say all of her words, she just wanted to see who else she can control.

I picked her up and carried her piggy back style.

"It's been nice talking to you, but we should really get going,"

"But I thought we were going to shop till we drop!"

I really wish I could hold Little Marie's mouth instead of legs.

The guardians were starting to get ~curious~!

"How can you afford all of this?" Tadagay is getting on my nerves!

We had already shopped a little.

We had around 15 bags already and it wasn't even midmorning.

"With the gambling money mom gave us before she abandoned us, the money our dad gave us before he ditched us-," Lily said

"Maya's job as a singer, cook, maid, and candy counter girl at the hotel and her job at the music store gives us a lot of money to shop!" Mia finished.

TMI, Girls! (For them people who don'ts know, that means To Much Information. Get them facts rite peoples!)

Now even Ikuto had wide eyes.

I give a nervous laugh.

"I guess its time to go shop! Bye!" Then I drag my siblings away.

(I can now see others pov! [cue Maniacal laugh])

Ikuto's pov (let's see whats in his pervy mind)

Whoa, I thought my life was hard.

Maya has 5 jobs, 6 younger siblings, and no parents.

I have 1 job, 1 sibling, my mom and my ass of a step-dad.

"I gotta go, hope you miss me _Amu._ See ya, kiddy king,"

I smirk as I walk away, I hear him yelling at me.

Yep, It pissed him off.

* * *

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm writing _6_ stories at a time _plus_ school work!

Help.

Chapter 8

Mystery pov

We can use a girl like that on our team. She's a hard worker and will probably be easy to get.

She'll want to protect her only family, right?

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Do you have the next target?"

"Yes, boss, and she'll be easy to break,"

Ikuto's pov

I was walking in the halls of Easter when I saw a flier that said:

_Are you talented? Do you have a little sister_ _that needs a college fund?_

_Easter is holding an audition for 1,ooo dollars (or how many yens that would equal) and a scholarship to the college of your choice!_

_All you have to do is sing or do whatever your talent and sign a contract to work for Easter and you'll win these prizes!_

_Come today at 5 pm- 9 pm for the next 2 days at Easter!_

I've been with Easter for a while and I know they're up to something.

I checked a wall clock near me and saw it was 5 pm, so people should start coming right about...

Now.

On cue, a girl that seemed familiar walked by to get to the auditorium.

I decided to listen to the auditions to see who I'll be working with.

I can't really tell what color the girl's hair is or what her face looks like because she's wearing a black hoodie.

She's also wearing black jeans with black converse.

I was about to say something when I noticed this girl had charas.

_4_ charas to be exact.

I only knew Maya and Amu that had 4 charas.

She was motioned to come to the stage once she entered the auditorium.

I sat in a seat facing the stage.

"What is your name?"

"Maya,"

I knew it.

"What will you be singing for us?"

"I will be singing Dark angel,"

-After song is over-

My eyes almost widened in shock.

She sounded like Utau, but better!

"We'll call you in three days to see if you won or not,"

She nodded and walked off the stage.

I followed her, and once outside the hallway, she spoke.

"Why the hell are you following me, Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

"Why not?"

"Because if you don't, I'll character change with Kiara, and that's not going to end pretty,"

-Three days later, Maya's pov-

Today is the day I find out if I won or not.

The only reason I did this was to support my family.

My cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Congratulations on winning the Easter auditions, you will be needed right away so we may begin business,"

Then the caller hung up.

I can't believe they fell for my trap.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

What does Maya mean by, they fell for _my_ trap?

Review your guesses!


	9. Chapter 9

Sooooo sorry that i haven't updated in a while, but i've been busy with school starting and stuff.

Here's the story!

Chapter 9

-Mystery pov #2-

She fell for the bait, now all we have to do is sit and wait for the catch.

Ahh, here she is now.

I scheduled her in so we have a little _meeting_.

"I heard you wanted to speak with me,"

"Yes, I want to discuss the contract,"

She narrowed her eyes. "What's left to discuss?"

"What we didn't tell you is that when you signed the contract, you officially work for Easter and you must leave your family if you want to keep the deal,"

"That wasn't the deal we made though,"

"Well, not what we said exactly, but was on the contract,"

She looked furious, it was pretty funny.

"Your manager will expect you tomorrow morning with all of your stuff, you have the rest of the day and night to be with your... _family_," I smirked. She was going to fall for this so easily.

"Only,"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Only if you promise you'll leave my siblings alone and you won't hurt them,"

"Only," I smirked.

"Only if you do what your told, got it?"

She nods and stands to leave.

"Oh and, if you tell anyone about this, you no longer have a deal and we'll hurt you _siblings_,"

Then she left.

Good. Now, for the boy...

-Maya pov-

I felt like crying.

If i didn't obey orders or told anyone that I joined Easter, my brothers and sisters could get seriously hurt!

What have I gotten myself into?

(Ok, I would stop there, but that is crazy short)

-That morning-

It was Maria's birthday today.

I gave her my matching necklace but her's said little sister with a picture of all of us in the picture.

I pulled Peter away from the others and started talking to him.

"Peter, I need you to be a big boy, got it? I have to go somewhere and I'm not sure how long it will be, but I need you to take care of them, I love all of you, but if I don't do this, you can get really hurt,"

I actually started to tear up and I never, ever, _ever_ cry.

He just kept nodding and when I was done talking, I pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you," I whispered. "Never, ever, _ever,_ _**ever**_, **_ever_** forget that,"

Then I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

I kissed him on his forehead and left.

I went to the manager's office and spoke to her.

"I really don't want to leave this hotel, but can you look after them and make sure they have enough food and all that?"

She agreed and said she was going to miss me.

I went to the park and saw a few kids there already.

I looked for a woman that had red hair and glasses, at least that was his brief description.

"_You're_ the amazing singer that now works for Easter? Wow he's getting desperate, hiring little kids,"

She's about to bring out _~Kiara~_.

"What? I was taking a nap and- who's the old hag?"

Kiara must have heard me.

"Why you little! Ugh! You have charas, right, so thats why he hired the little kid"

I could tell that I was getting mad, but I was really good at controlling my emotions.

I just _really_ hate it when people call me a little kid.

"Ok, chara change and get a lot of X-Eggs, got it?"

"Yeah, but I don't need to chara change and the name's Maya, but you can call me Storm," I say, walking towards to a little pavilion and stand on something that looks like an outdoor stage.

I start to sing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow__  
_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

_And when they open, the sun will rise_

_Here its safe_

_And here it warm_

_And here the daisies guard you, from every harm_

_here your dreams are sweet_

_and brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

This was my mother's lullaby.

She sang this to me before Peter came.

That was when she actually cared about me.

She stopped caring when she was pregnant with Little Marie.

I miss her. Little Marie I mean.

I sang this to each one of them when they were younger.

When I finished the lullaby, there were a lot of people laying around me.

Above me, was their hearts eggs, Xd.

I glanced over at the lady and smirked at her face.

Her eyes were wide, her jaw dropped and she was on her knees.

I guess it would have even taken her heart out, but she doesn't have hers.

"Do I still need to chara-change, or do you want me to destroy them?"

* * *

Please review! tell me what you think!


End file.
